


Secrets

by Imanerdandliketoread



Series: DBH Rarepairs Works 2019 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I didnt see a chlonnor relationship tag, I had fun writing this, I would rather be unnecessarily careful than make someone uncomfortable, Marriage Proposal, No Dialogue, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Secrets, and look! its the same day as the prompt suggests!, brief mentions of violence, its a cute ship my guys, like he calls her pretty in canon, rated t for allusions to violence because I'm not sure how that might affect some people, that hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imanerdandliketoread/pseuds/Imanerdandliketoread
Summary: Chloe loves Connor. She loves his determination, his intelligence, his honesty. Then one day, he starts getting home later, which wouldn't have been strange if it hadn't been every day for two weeks. They have less open conversations, he shares less. She worries about him. What chould he possibly be doing that he feels he needs to hide from her?





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I did day four! And it's being uploaded on here on the same day as the prompt recommends! Comments, concerns, critiques welcome! Hope you enjoy!

They had been dating for almost three years now. They started off in shambles; built each other up. They were in love. 

After the revolution, Connor had put his investigative skills to the test, searching for androids to being to New Jericho. 

That's when he had stumbled upon a large, abandoned warehouse by the river. There were hundreds of androids taking refuge there. It's where they met for the second time. 

She looked just as lovely as the first time he laid his eyes upon her, if not a little listless. Her blue eyes glowed with determination, even as her hair was grimy and her dress torn at its edges. 

She said that despite Kamski allowing all his Chloes to leave if they wanted, she regrets abandoning the closest thing she had to a home. It was safer there, no protesters marching, no hateful strangers lurking in alleys to attack unsuspecting androids. 

But for all her struggles, she admitted that she would do it all over again. She made friends, gained independence. She wasn't _ just _ the first android to pass the Turing Test anymore, she was Chloe, a familiar face to turn to when in need, a friend to the child models, a protector. On more than one occasion she had left the safety of their hideout to look for supplies. 

She always returned. She was strong like that. Connor admired her strong mind, her caring soul. 

He helped her, as well as many others, get settled into their new homes in New Jericho. There were just as many large, shared spaces as there were individual rooms. Many androids feared to be alone. Chloe was one of them. 

Being alone reminded her of angry faces, violent hands. Having others around kept her grounded, kept her distracted. She didn't have to be alone anymore. She never got used to it. 

Connor also disliked being alone, although he was less upfront about it. He feared that  _ her _ voice would come back. He hated how powerless it made him feel, it was like he had no control over his own actions. The silence reminded him of her disapproving looks. He tried not to be alone. 

They were not alone together. They got along well, talking about their aspirations, chatting about their hopes for the future. 

Chloe thought she wanted to be a doctor. In her time at the warehouse, she discovered that she liked helping people, protecting them. She wanted to be able to buy her own house; she wanted to live by the beach. 

Connor wanted to return to the precinct. They both liked the idea of nobly defending those who lived here, those they shared a home with. Connor wanted to have a family, a group of people he loved, and who loved him. He thought he was getting close to having that. 

Connor wanted to hold her hand, to make her smile, to show her the world. He wanted Chloe to be happy. 

He told Chloe this. He felt that if he didn't, it would be too similar to lying. Chloe told him that she wanted him to be with her, to spend the rest of their days in her beach house fantasy. 

That's how it began. They did indeed hold hands, and go on dates, and grow closer. This time, it was Chloe's turn to admit something; she loved him. She loved being with him. She was in love with him. 

She loved seeing Connor smile, and he did much more than just that. When she told him, he scooped her up into his arms and spun her around. He smiled at her, whispering  _ `I love you' _ s and they danced the night away. 

They told each other everything. She admitted that when androids could get married, she'd love to be one of the first. He told her that he wanted to grow their little family, include a pet or two. They adopted two fish, a dog, and a small kitten she had found abandoned in a box in a dark alley. Scared at first, the ball of tawny fur grew to love her family. The kitten reminded Chloe of herself. 

So when Connor started getting home later, not talking to her as much, Chloe immediately knew he was hiding something, she just couldn't figure out what. 

The anniversary of the revolution was coming soon, maybe he had something planned to distract them from the bad memories the date forced to the front of their minds. 

But then the anniversary came and went, and all they did was have a movie marathon with Markus, Josh, Simon, North, Hank, and some of Connor's friends from work, Tina Chen, Chris Miller, and a very Grumpy Gavin Reed. It was a lovely day, with laughter and games and music. 

So, Chloe took matters into her own hands. She couldn't ask Connor up front, because the last time he was planning a surprise for her, he just doubled in his efforts at hiding it from her. Instead, she turned to Tina Chen. As a detective, the woman could both monitor Connor's behavior at work and be less likely to get caught doing so. 

It was going great, at first. Tina reported that she was getting closer to discovering what Connor was hiding, even stating that she was planning on following him wherever he went during his breaks. 

The following day, Tina met with Chloe just to report that all he did was walk to the nearby coffee shop, people watch, and leave a generous tip as he departed. Chloe had hit a dead end. She decided that if Connor had something really important he was keeping from her, that he would either tell her soon or she would find out naturally. Putting so much effort into looking into his behavior was distracting her from med school anyways. 

One warm summer evening, as the sunset behind the city, Connor took her out to a field in the nearby park for stargazing. He laid down a soft blanket and held her hand as he pointed out constellations, even though both of them knew that she could name them just as easily. 

Then, near the end of the date, as the first rays of sun lit the horizon in a soft pink hue, he sat up and turned to her. He pulled out a small black box. Inside lay a simple silver ring, containing only a pale blue gemstone.

He asked her to spend the rest of forever with him, to get one step closer to their beach house from her dreams. She smiled and kissed him and for a moment, everything was calm, everything was perfect.

They weren't the first androids to get married, but the knowledge that they wouldn't be the last carried them forward. They continued to save Detroit, one investigation, one stitch at a time, and one day, fifty years later, they moved to the beach house of their dreams, surrounded by loved ones and the scent of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, you can swing by my Tumblr, at endoftheworldpaul. I managed to add a keep reading link to my writing posts. If you happen to be into Gravity Falls and Over the Garden Wall, and think Dipper and Wirt might make a cute couple, Pinescone week is October 21st to the 31st, and I will be participating! Outside of Prompts, if you had read TFNOTS, I will be continuing it for the lovely space-apple! I have a ton of writing projects in the planning/writing phase, so stay tuned if you're interested!


End file.
